Must All Good Things End?
by huntressofartemis101
Summary: Just a small Ron and Hermione one-shot. Hermione and Ron haven't seen each other in forever, since she went back to Hogwarts and he was training to be an auror. Now both have graduated, and this is their reunion. Very, VERY fluffy, since it seems like that is the only thing I am good at writing.


**AN: This is probably one of my longest one-shots ever. I've had this rolling around my head for a while and really needed to get it down to I could work on my Hobbit fics. And when you're done reading this, send me a nice little review and then go check out the poll on my page. I need help decided what one-shot to write next. **

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_ I am finally on my way home! Well, I'm going to Grimauld Place, but that technically is home for the time being. I probably have about two more hours until I get off this train. I can't wait to see Ron again! And Harry as well, but I've missed Ron so much. I still don't get why they didn't come back to school. Well, I know why, but it's not the same at Hogwarts without them. _

I looked up from my quill when I heard the compartment door opening. Ginny stuck her head in. "Can I sit in here?" I smiled at the red head. "What kind of question is that Gin? Of course you can sit in here."

Ginny smiled and walked in. "So, what are you writing about this time?" I smiled and closed my journal. "Oh, nothing much. Just how much I miss your brother and can't wait to snog him."

Ginny let out a small squeal and covered her ears. "Oh Merlin! TMI! TMI!" she scrunched up her face. "I did not need to know that! I am scarred for life!" I laughed as I put up my writing set.

"I'm kidding Gin. But I really do miss him." Ginny put her hands down and glared at me. "Yeah, well, you always did have the weirdest…emotions."

"Says the girl who wouldn't stop staring at the Boy Who Lived."

"Oi! I was eleven!"

We glared at each other for a few minutes before bursting out laughing. "So, what do you plan on doing this summer?"

I talked with Ginny until the sun started setting and the Hogwarts Express stopped at the platform. We had changed into our muggle clothes right after we boarded the train so we wouldn't have to pull our trunks down later.

Ginny left to go find Luna before the crowd became too thick, leaving me to shuffle through the corridors alone. _Why did I choose a compartment in the back again? _It took a ton of elbowing and apologies before I was finally at the door, and even then I was just about launched out of the crowd of students eager to get home.

I huffed and straightened my light blue jumper, glaring at no one in particular. When did these students become so pushy? I was about to grab my trunk and go look for the Weasleys or Harry when I heard a well known and despised voice behind me.

"Well well, if it isn't the little mudblood." I stiffened and turned around. There stood none other than Draco Malfoy if all his ferret-y glory. I was really hoping that I didn't have to deal with this today.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" I asked with an exasperated sigh. Draco sneered. "I'm an auror, Granger. This is my job." I opened my mouth to make a hot retort when a large, familiar hand came down on my shoulder and pulled me back. "Hey!" I squeaked indignantly. Harry pushed me behind his towering form into another waiting pair of arms attached to an equally tall, muscled chest.

"Actually Malfoy, if I remember correctly, your assignment was to guard the muggle side of the platform, not harassing students." Harry crossed his arms and glared at Draco. "This is a major part of your training so I suggest that you get your sorry arse over there."

As Draco and Harry continued to argue, I tilted my head back to see the owner of the arms that were wrapped protectively around me, pulling me into his chest. "Hello Ron." Ron looked down at me and smiled, his long reddish-brown hair falling into his eyes. "Hello Mione." I smiled back and wriggled until I was facing him, his arms still around me. Ron had grown even taller since the last time I saw him. During Christmas break, he and Harry were both at least half a foot taller than me, and had just graduated as full aurors. Now, Ron towered a good eight inches over me, making me strain my neck to look into his face.

I put my arms around him in a hug and tucked my head under his chin, smiling at the familiar feeling of warmth and the smell of cinnamon. "I missed you," I murmured into his auror robes. They must be on duty, or just got off. I could feel Ron smile as he pressed his lips into my untamed curls. "I missed you too love."

Harry and Draco were still arguing when I unwrapped my arms from Ron. I was reminded of when Draco had called me a mudblood during our school years together. I frowned up at Ron, who still had an arm over my shoulders. "What is Malfoy doing here?"

Ron scowled. "It's part of his auror training. He's supposed to blend in with the muggles and keep them from noticing Platform 9 ¾. He's doing a terrible job of it so far." Then he smirked. "Harry and I were in charge of handing out jobs to the auror students. We saved this one just for him." I gave him a small push, but still let out a slight smile.

"Even after Hogwarts, you three are as mature as first years." then I frowned, my thought from earlier coming back. "Ron, are you two on duty?" Ron glanced down and noticed the frown on my face. "Yes, but not for long." I crossed my arms and pouted.

"The first day I've seen you in half a year and you are on duty. That's not fair." Even though I didn't look up to see his face, I knew Ron was smirking. "Life's not fair Mione," he planted a kiss on my head before moving forward to step between Harry and the blond ferret. I took this opportunity to study my two friends. They had changed, not a lot, but still noticeably. Both were growing their hair out, and Ron's was almost long enough for him to put in a pony tail, which is probably what they were going for. They were both muscled form auror training and they had probably been playing quidditch as well. Ron had grown into his lanky frame, and now had a hard, broad chest and arms. He even acted more mature.

I was so busy watching Ron's face that I didn't notice when Malfoy left and the boys walked over to me. "Hello? Earth to Hermione?" Harry waved a hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my reverie. "Oh, hi Harry." I looked up at him with a smile. He smiled back and gave me a one armed hug.

"How was school?" he asked. I shrugged. "It was fine. Slightly better without Malfoy there, but still not as fun as it used to be." Harry raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Oh really? Have we corrupted Miss Granger so badly that she can't get through a school year without some adventure with the Golden Trio?"

I gave him an exasperated look and shoved his shoulder. "I got through this year, haven't I?" Ron snickered and grabbed my hand as we started walking towards the barrier. "Hardly. We never went a day without at least one of us receiving an owl." I huffed. "Well, I was bored. There was no Snape or McGonagall to challenge me, no obnoxious ferrets to punch, and no blundering idiots that wouldn't do their homework."

"Oi, since when was I a 'blundering idiot'?"

"Who said I was talking about you Harry?"

Harry and I laughed at Ron's dumbstruck face. "I'm kidding, Ron." I reached up to kiss his cheek. Normally, I would be very against this much PDA, but I haven't seen Ron in forever and had missed him like crazy.

We laughed some more before stopping in front of the barrier. Ron let go of my hand as I turned around to take my trunk from Harry. "I guess I'll see you two at the Burrow for dinner, right?" they nodded and I gave them both another hug, Ron's lasting a little longer than necessary. I got in line for going into the muggle world as they turned around, waving goodbye over my shoulder.

I spent the rest of my afternoon catching up with the Weasleys and helping Molly with dinner. Ginny had disappeared long ago, probably at Diagon Alley with Luna. Even though I enjoyed talking with the matronly woman, I couldn't help but glance at the clock on the wall. Mrs. Weasley had put in two more hands, one for me and one for Harry, seeing as we were both considered as part of the Weasley clan.

When dinner time rolled around and Harry and Ron's hands stayed on "Work," Molly and I started to get worried. "Oh, they're fine," Mr. Weasley said. "It's no easy job being an auror."

"Yes," I frowned. "But it doesn't take this long to unload students from the Hogwarts Express. They should have been done hours ago." almost as soon as I finished speaking, a silvery glowing stag burst into the room. It landed on the table and turned to face Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry for not coming home faster," the patronus spoke in Harry's voice. He sounded tense and exhausted. "There is trouble in Diagon Alley. A few Death Eater wannabes started traumatizing everyone earlier, and it is taking forever to round them up. Don't worry; we're safe, as is Ginny. We'll be home soon, but we're not letting anyone leave until we have the Death Eaters rounded up. Don't wait for us." And with that, the stag dissolved in a series of sparks.

Dinner was tense and silent. All our minds were on the happenings in Diagon Alley. After everything had been finished off and cleaned up, the family starting trickling upstairs for bed. I, however, went to the living room and sat on the couch closest to the window.

"Hermione dear, are you going to go to bed." I looked up at Mrs. Weasley standing in the doorway. "I will, soon." She smiled softly. "Don't wait up for them too long dear." Then she turned and left, but not without a worried glance out the window.

I waited for what seemed like hours, but in reality were minutes. I made my way through two small novels that had been sitting on the table beside the couch and half of "Hogwarts, A History" before my eyes closed and I gave in to the calls of sleep.

I woke up the sound of the door opening and closing and hushed voices in the kitchen. My groggy and half-asleep brain told me that I should get up and grab my wand, but the other, lazier side of my brain told me that it was fine and I should go back to sleep. That side of my brain won, and I gently dozed off to the familiar voices.

I woke again a few minutes later to someone gently lifting me off the couch. Well, it felt like a few minutes. This familiar person lifted me into their arms bridal style, and I sleepily twined my arms around his shoulders and tucked my head into his neck. I sighed in contentment, taking in his warm scent: fresh cut grass, new parchment, spearmint, and cinnamon…Ron. He had most likely seen me spread out on the couch with a book fallen from my hand. I snuggled into my boyfriend and gripped him a little tighter, basking in the feeling of being secure and safe. "What took you?" I murmured, still half asleep.

He chuckled, sending vibrations through his chest. "Don't laugh at me," I mumbled again, burying my head further into his robes. He kicked the door of Ginny's room open and carried me over to the twin bed pushed against the wall. I looked over his shoulder to see Ginny's bed empty. "Where's Gin?" I asked as he sat down with me still in his arms.

"Mione, you talk too much." He murmured, laying his head on top of mine. "I know," I sighed. Ron held me for another moment, before kissing my forehead and gently laying me down on my bed. He helped me squirm under the patchwork quilt before whispering good night and turning to leave. I watched him go, before calling his name quietly.

"Yes Hermione?" Ron came back over and sat on the edge of the bed. I reached up and smoothed his hair from his deep brown eyes with my fingertips. "Did I tell you how much I missed you?" I whispered

Ron chuckled again, his eyes sparkling in the light of his wand. I didn't know when he lit it, but I was too tired to care. "Yes Hermione, you did."

"I meant it," I whispered to him. He smiled, slowly leaning down. "I know. And I missed you too." His lips hovered over mine now, his forehead lightly pressed against me. I closed my eyes and brought my hands to the back on his head. "I love you," he breathed. I responded by closing the small gap between us. I thread my hands through his soft hair, and he cupped my face, gently stroking my cheekbones with his thumbs. The kiss was soft and sweet, and I wanted it to last forever, but all good things must come to an end. I just hoped that what we had, our relationship, our bond, our love, didn't have to.


End file.
